


Lonely

by ShizuChan_TheIchi



Series: Shizaya drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuChan_TheIchi/pseuds/ShizuChan_TheIchi
Summary: Soft boi having deep anxious thoughtz and hates himself got it?Okay really, I just keyboard farted and I came up with Shizuo hating himself for loving somebody he could never have.





	Lonely

Shizuo was scared, for the first time in awhile, he was terrified. 

By who? And what? 

The fact he loved Izaya, yeah, he loved him. Oddly enough he caved in first, to admit that he loved, instead of hated the bastard. 

And it scared the shit out of him. 

It caused him restless, sleepless nights, his heart beatig wildly in his strong chest. 

They could never be together. 

And that hurt him.

He knew Izaya hated him, so why did he bother? Why did he bother chasing after him, pretending to be angry. When in reality he loved the thrill of not being able to catch the smirking, damnable /cute/, flea. 

He wished it would go back to being simple. Where they both hated each other.  
Where Shizuo didn't have to spend day after day yearning for something, maybe thats why he fell in love. Because Izaya wasn't scared. He would purposely piss him off, just to hear his roar, and an object thrown at him. 

Yeah. 

Maybe it was because he was lonely. 

He was lonely. 

He was a lonely monster, who could crush you physically and mentally. 

He deserved this.


End file.
